Titanic
thumb|253px Titanic es una película estadounidense de 1997 dirigida, escrita, coproducida y coeditada por James Cameron y protagonizada por Leonardo DiCaprio, Kate Winslet, Billy Zane, Kathy Bates, Gloria Stuart y Bill Paxton. La trama, una epopeya4 romántica, relata la relación de Jack Dawson y Rose DeWitt Bukater, dos jóvenes que se conocen y se enamoran a bordo del transatlántico RMS Titanic en su viaje inaugural desde Southampton, Inglaterra a Nueva York, EE. UU., en abril de 1912. Pertenecientes a diferentes clases sociales, intentan salir adelante pese a las adversidades que los separarían de forma definitiva, entre ellas el prometido de Rose, Caledon «Cal» Hockley (un adinerado del cual ella no está enamorada, pero su madre la ha obligado a permanecer con él para garantizar un futuro económico próspero) y el hundimiento del lujoso barco tras chocar con un iceberg. Argumento Una anciana llamada Rose DeWitt Bukater cuenta la historia de su vida en el momento en el que ella subió al barco y conoció al amor de su vida, Jack Dawson,un noble y pobre joven con grandes sueños pero la familia de Rose lo miro como un algo poco interesante,antes de que el barco chocara con el iceberg y se hundiera. Reparto Producción Antecedentes y redacción del guion James Cameron tenía una fascinación con los naufragios y en su opinión, el del RMS Titanic era «el Monte Everest de los naufragios». Su interés en el hundimiento del ''Titanic aumentó cuando se encontró con el explorador Robert Ballard, que había descubierto el sitio del hundimiento del transatlántico británico en 1985. Este encuentro se dio durante la producción de The Abyss, dirigida por Cameron. Este último decidió a partir de ello hacer una expedición submarina, y manifestó que todavía tenía una «inquietud mental» por vivir la vida que había rechazado cuando decidió cambiar las ciencias por las artes en la universidad. Así que cuando se realizó una película en formato IMAX a partir de las grabaciones del naufragio, decidió buscar patrocinadores en Hollywood para «pagar una expedición y hacer lo mismo relación a grabar directamente el lugar del naufragio». «No era porque quería en lo particular hacer la película que quería sumergirme al sitio del naufragio». Cameron escribió un boceto para una película sobre el Titanic y acudió a ejecutivos de la productora 20th Century Fox, a los cuales les presentó su historia como la de «Romeo y Julieta a bordo del Titanic». El lugar de la reunión quedó brevemente en silencio y Cameron añadió: «También, colegas, es una pieza histórica, va a costar 150 000 000 USD y no tendrá una continuación... el cineasta comentó al respecto Ellos dijeron 'Ooooookaaaaaay - ¿una cinta épica romántica de tres horas de duración? Seguro, es lo que que queríamos. ¿Tendrá un poco de ''Terminator? ¿Algún Harrier, o algo de tiroteos o persecuciones de automóviles?' Yo contesté: 'No, no, no. No tendrá nada de eso'». El estudio «no estaba muy convencido sobre el éxito que podría llegar a tener Titanic», pero de todos modos le dio «luz verde» al proyecto ya que no había otras grandes producciones programadas para el verano de 1997 y querían «asegurarse una larga relación con el director». Para compartir los gastos de la mega-producción, Fox acudió a Universal y aunque el estudio se mostró interesado, sus ejecutivos rechazaron la oferta ya que «Fox iba a manejar la producción» y no sentían que iban «a tener control del proceso». Fox luego acudió a Paramount, que aceptó la propuesta bajo las condiciones de que la distribución internacional podía quedar a cargo de Fox pero que Paramount se quedaría con la doméstica y que el tope de inversión de Paramount sería de 65 millones USD; si el presupuesto aumentaba, Fox se haría responsable de los gastos. Cameron convenció a Fox de promocionar la película con las grabaciones del naufragio del barco en sí, por lo que organizó varias inmersiones al sitio del hundimiento durante un período de dos años. Para esto, el director no quería realizar tomas del barco hundido desde el interior de un sumergible, así que su hermano Mike Cameron y Panavision colaboraron juntos para construir una cámara que pudiese resistir una presión de 400 atmósferas. De acuerdo a una entrevista hecha por Rick Schultz al director, Cameron reveló que había realizado veinte inmersiones al sitio del naufragio, la gran mayoría con una duración superior a las quince horas cada una. «Mi enfoque tiene que ser un poco más detallado», mencionó el cineasta. «Por lo tanto, dije 'Miren, para la escena inicial tenemos que hacer que exploren el Titanic y encuentren el diamante, así que vamos a tener desde el comienzo todas estas tomas del barco». A esto añadió: «Ahora, podemos hacerlo ya sea con modelos elaborados, tomas de control de movimiento, gráficos por ordenador y todo eso, lo cual costará X cantidad de dinero, o podemos gastar X cantidad más el 30% e ir a filmar el verdadero sitio del naufragio». El equipo técnico de la producción grabó el lugar del hundimiento en el Océano Atlántico un total de doce veces. Con una presión del agua de 6 000 lb/pg², «un pequeño desperfecto en la superestructura del barco habría significado la muerte instantánea para todos a bordo». Cabe señalarse que no solamente las inmersiones eran de alto riesgo, sino que además algunas condiciones adversas evitaron que Cameron pudiera realizar grabaciones de la calidad que él hubiese deseado. Para llevar a cabo las inmersiones, Fox destinó tres millones USD al presupuesto. Descender hasta el sitio real del naufragio hizo que Cameron y el equipo de producción quisieran «vivir hasta ese nivel de realidad... Pero había otro nivel de reacción que provenía del naufragio verdadero, el cual no sólo era una historia, no era solamente un drama», dijo el director. «Había sido algo que le ocurrió a gente verdadera que en realidad murió. Al estar en ese lugar por tanto tiempo, comienzas a tener un profundo sentido de la gran tristeza e injusticia presente y captas el mensaje de todo eso», añadió. «Piensas 'Probablemente, no habrán muchos directores que vayan y visiten el Titanic. Quizá nunca haya otro, si acaso algún documentarista'». Debido a esto, sintió «un gran manto de responsabilidad con tal de transmitir el mensaje emocional del lugar, con tal de hacerlo bien, igualmente». thumb|[[James Cameron en 1986.]] Cameron no comenzó a escribir el guion sino hasta que terminó de grabar las escenas submarinas del naufragio. Como quería honrar a las personas que habían fallecido en el hundimiento, pasó seis semanas investigando toda la información que pudo sobre los pasajeros y la tripulación del Titanic. «Leí todo lo que pude. Hice una cronología extremadamente detallada sobre los primeros días del barco y una igualmente detallada de la última noche en su vida», comentó en su momento. «Y trabajé en eso para escribir el guion, además de obtener la ayuda de algunos expertos en Historia para que analizaran lo que había escrito y ofrecieran su opinión, y así poder ajustar el libreto la realidad». Prestó una atención especial a cada uno de los detalles, entre los cuales se incluye la escena del rol del Californian en el hundimiento del Titanic, aunque esto más tarde sería cortado en la edición final. Desde que comenzó el rodaje, todos tenían una «imagen muy clara» de qué había ocurrido en el barco esa noche. «Tenía una biblioteca que cubría una pared entera de mi oficina de redacción con cosas sobre el Titanic, pues quería que fuese correcto guion, especialmente si íbamos a hundir el barco», señaló el cineasta. «Eso fijó las cosas a un mayor nivel de alguna manera; elevó la película en un sentido. Quería que fuese una visualización definitiva de este momento histórico comparable a si viajaras en el tiempo al pasado y lo grabaras». Para los diálogos de los oficiales del barco en las escenas del hundimiento, el cineasta se respaldó en una recopilación de fuentes históricas sobre el desastre de 1912 e incorporó en el guion las palabras exactas que pronunciaron los oficiales tras el choque con el iceberg. Asimismo, sintió que el hundimiento del Titanic era «como una gran novela que ocurrió en la vida real»; aun cuando el suceso se había convertido en un mero relato de moralidad, la producción quería que la audiencia experimentara como si viviera la historia. El cazarrecompensas Brock Lovett representaba a todos aquellos que nunca se conectaron con el elemento humano de la tragedia, mientras que el romance de Jack y Rose, en su perspectiva, sería la parte más atractiva de la trama: una vez que su amor es finalmente destruido [sic], la audiencia lamentaría esa pérdida. «Todas mis películas son historias de amor», detalló Cameron, a lo cual añadió: «pero en Titanic finalmente obtuve el balance. No es una película sobre un desastre. Es una historia de amor con una delicada superposición de la historia real». Cameron enmarcó el romance con la anciana Rose al principio y al final de la cinta para hacer que los años transcurridos resultaran evidentes y conmovedores al mismo tiempo. Para él, el final de la cinta deja a la audiencia con la duda de si la anciana Rose se hallaba en un sueño consciente o si había muerto mientras soñaba dormida. Modelos a escala thumb|left|Costa de [[Municipio de Playas de Rosarito (Baja California)|Playas de Rosarito, Baja California, en México, donde se construyó el set principal para Titanic.]] Harland and Wolff, los constructores del RMS Titanic, abrieron sus archivos privados al equipo realizador del filme para compartir planos del barco que se pensó que estaban perdidos. Para los interiores del barco, el equipo del diseñador de producción Peter Lamont buscó artefactos de esa época. No obstante, la apariencia moderna del barco hizo que cada utensilio debiera ser creado desde cero. Fox adquirió de la costa sur de Playas de Rosarito, Baja California en México, y se comenzó a construir un estudio ahí el 31 de mayo de 1996. Se construyó una cisterna especial para realizar tomas del barco reconstruido y que simulase estar en el océano. Su capacidad era de 17 millones de galones y proporcionaba tomas de 270° de vista océanica. El barco se edificó a escala completa, aunque Lamont removió secciones redundantes en la superestructura y en la cubierta delantera para que el barco pudiese caber en la cisterna, mientras que las secciones restantes se completaron con modelos digitales. Los botes salvavidas y embudos se redujeron en un 10%. Cabe añadirse que para construir los pescantes se contrató a la empresa sueca Welin Davit, la misma que había confeccionado los pescantes del transatlántico original. La cubierta de los botes y la cubierta A (que albergaba los camarotes y la sala de lectura, entre otros; para más información, puede consultarse el artículo RMS Titanic) eran sets de trabajo, y el resto del bote constituía solamente escenarios tipo plató de acero. Dentro de la cisterna había una plataforma elevadora de para que el barco pudiera inclinarse durante las escenas del hundimiento. Arriba de la cisterna, había a su vez una grúa larga en forma de torre de en una vía de que actuaba conjuntamente como una edificación y una plataforma de iluminación así como para facilitar el manejo de las cámaras. A partir de fotografías y modelos se reprodujeron, tal y como fueron en el transatlántico original, los camarotes y la gran mayoría de los objetos de utilería y los decorados, como son los cuartos, la alfombra, los diseños y los colores. «Las escaleras de la primera clase del transatlántico, que poseen un rol prominente en el guion, se construyeron con madera real y de hecho sí se destruyeron en la filmación del hundimiento». Para darle todavía más autenticidad a la reproducción del barco, se contrató a dos historiadores del Titanic, Don Lynch y Ken Marschall. Rodaje [[Archivo:White Star Line.JPG|thumb|Póster del RMS Titanic creado por la White Star Line a manera de promoción en 1912. Para la película, se crearon varios objetos idénticos a los hallados en el transatlántico, entre ellos cubiertos, decoraciones, la alfombra, diseños, etc, para darle mayor autenticidad histórica al filme.]] Cuando comenzaron las grabaciones de Titanic, el equipo de producción utilizó el título «''Planet Ice''» («''Planeta hielo''») de manera temporal para garantizar que la producción se mantuviera en secreto. Otro título temporal para la producción fue «''The Ship of Dreams''» («''El barco de los sueños''»). Las escenas iniciales de la expedición al Titanic se grabaron en el buque ruso Akadémik Mstislav Kéldysh en agosto de 1996, en la ciudad canadiense de Halifax, Nueva Escocia. Este sitio guarda especial importancia ya que de ahí partieron tres barcos municipales de rescate para intentar salvar a los supervivientes de la tragedia en 1912; desde entonces, existe un cementerio a manera de tributo a las víctimas y un Instituto de Oceanografía en torno al hundimiento. La filmación principal comenzó un par de meses después, en septiembre, en el recién construido Fox Baja Studios, ubicado en Rosarito, Baja California, México. Estos estudios se habían diseñado específicamente para la producción de Titanic; el productor Jon Landau reveló que se habían construido ahí tras buscar en varios sitios de todo el mundo. Para este sitio se invirtieron 57 millones USD con el objetivo de «ahorrar costos» y filmar la mayor parte de las escenas en un solo lugar. La toldilla se construyó sobre una bisagra que podía abrirse de cero a 90° en unos cuantos segundos, conforme la popa del barco se alzaba durante el hundimiento. Para la seguridad de los dobles, se construyeron varios accesorios de espuma de caucho. Cameron optó por construir aparte el estribor del barco, ya que un estudio del clima mostraba un viento de norte a sur prevaleciente en la región, el cual soplaría el humo de la chimenea de la popa. Esto planteó un problema para la filmación de la partida del barco de la ciudad inglesa de Southampton, pues estaba acoplado en su babor. Por lo tanto, se tuvo que reescribir el guion y modificar los accesorios: si alguien caminaba a su derecha en el libreto, tendrían que caminar a la izquierda en el rodaje. Esto se corregiría luego en la etapa de postproducción, para representar la orientación concebida originalmente en el guion. Otros lugares donde se filmó la película incluyen la Estatua de la Libertad en Nueva York, específicamente para uno de los segmentos finales, donde Rose mira el monumento y al meter su mano en el chaleco que lleva puesto descubre que posee el Corazón del Océano. En esta escena, la estatua aparece en color gris, como se aprecia en la actualidad; sin embargo, durante más tres décadas, desde su edificación en 1886, fue de un tono café, hasta que se cambió su color por el actual. Además, la flama dorada que se aprecia en su antorcha no existió sino hasta 1986 para conmemorar su centenario, y en la película la flama aparece como si hubiese estado desde 1912. Entre otros sitios que albergaron la filmación se incluyen la alberca olímpica de Belmont, California, el barco militar SS Lane Victory (donde se filmaron algunas tomas de la parte trasera del transatlántico) y Vancouver, Canadá. Para lograr que las interpretaciones fueran lo más parecidas posible a como se comportaban los miembros de la clase alta en 1912, se contrató a un especialista en normas de etiqueta para que instruyera a los actores. A pesar de esto, varios críticos abordarían los anacronismos en la cinta en general. El director concibió la escena donde Jack dibuja a Rose desnuda como el «telón» de la represión. «Sabes lo que significa para ella, la libertad que debe estar sintiendo esa escena. Por esa razón es algo así como estimulante», dijo luego Cameron. Esta escena, en realidad, fue la primera de la película que grabaron juntos DiCaprio y Winslet. «No se había planteado de ninguna forma, aunque no pude haberla concebido mejor. Hay un cierto nerviosismo, una energía y una indecisión en ellos ... Habían ensayado juntos escenas de la cinta, pero no habían grabado nada entonces. Si hubiese optado por algo, probablemente habría preferido profundizar más en el cuerpo de la toma», añadió Cameron al respecto. Asimismo mencionó que tanto él como su equipo de filmación «intentaban hallar qué grabar» ya que el set mayor no estaba listo todavía. «No estuvo listo sino hasta meses después, así que estuvimos viendo cualquier cosa que pudiéramos grabar». Tras ver la edición final de la escena donde Jack dibuja a Rose, Cameron determinó que funcionaba muy bien. Cabe destacarse que el actor DiCaprio no dibujó el retrato de Rose desnuda como se percibe en la escena; en realidad, se trataba de la mano del propio Cameron que dibujaba la imagen citada. De forma similar, los dibujos que Jack le muestra a Rose cuando recién se conocen para mostrarle su talento como dibujante también se trataban de obras hechas por Cameron. Por otra parte, la escena donde la madre de Rose le ayuda a su hija a ponerse el corsé en realidad había sido escrita de forma distinta: Rose ayudaba a su madre a vestirse y era ésta quien estaba de espaldas a la joven. Al cambiar la escena durante el rodaje de manera inesperada, se añadió un mayor énfasis emocional a la imagen de acuerdo al propio director. A pesar de lo anterior, no siempre hubo buenas anécdotas durante la filmación. De hecho, el rodaje pasó a ser una experiencia ardua que «consolidó la formidable reputación de Cameron como 'el hombre más temido en Hollywood'. Se le empezó a conocer como un perfeccionista intenso e intransigente un escandaloso de 300 decibelios, un Capitán Bligh contemporáneo con una bocina y un walkie-talkie, que se estrella contra el rostro de las personas en una grúa de 162 pies de alto». Incluso algunos actores resultaron heridos en el rodaje, entre ellos Winslet, que se lesionó un hueso de su codo. Sobre su proceso de grabación, la actriz reveló: «Hubo momentos en los que realmente él me asustaba. Jim tiene un mal genio que no lo creerías». Asimismo, añadió en otra entrevista: Paxton (que interpretó a Lovett en la película) dijo que ya estaba familiarizado con la ética de trabajo del cineasta, ya que había trabajado con él en otras películas, The Terminator y Aliens, el regreso. Cuando se enteró de las críticas a su manera de trabajar, Cameron respondió de forma metafórica: «La producción de películas es una guerra. Una gran batalla entre los negocios y la estética». [[Archivo:Akademik Mstislaw Keldysch in Kiel.jpg|thumb|left|El buque ruso Kéldysh donde se filmaron las escenas iniciales de la película, en específico del barco desde donde Lovett y su equipo realizan las expediciones al sitio del naufragio del Titanic.]] En el proceso de grabación de escenas a bordo del Akadémik Mstislav Kéldysh, alguien del equipo de producción le colocó fenciclidina a la comida de los demás, lo cual provocó que varios sufrieran intoxicaciones y acudieran a un hospital. Cameron logró vomitar su comida antes de que surtiera efecto en su organismo. El responsable del desafortunado suceso nunca fue capturado. Respecto a este incidente y a grandes rasgos sobre el modo de trabajar del director, Paxton coincidió en que había muchas personas molestas en la filmación, aunque defendió a Cameron al comentar: «él no es uno de esos que tenga tiempo como para ganar corazones y mentes [sic]». Inicialmente se tenía programado que el rodaje durara 138 días, pero las labores se extendieron a 160. Varios integrantes del reparto, incluyendo a Winslet, enfermaron de resfriado, gripe e infecciones en los riñones tras pasar varias horas en contacto con el agua fría. Al finalizar sus escenas, Winslet decidió que no volvería a trabajar con Cameron a menos que para la siguiente película ella ganara «mucho dinero». Si bien otros integrantes de la producción abandonaron el rodaje y tres dobles se rompieron sus huesos, el Sindicato de Actores consideró tras realizar una investigación que «no existía nada inherentemente peligroso en el set». En contraste, DiCaprio mencionó que en ningún momento sintió que estuviese en peligro durante la filmación. Cameron nunca se disculpó por su filosofía de trabajo, aunque reconoció luego: Los costos de rodaje de Titanic se incrementaron durante el rodaje y llegaron a un total de 200 millones USD. Ante el aumento considerable en los costos de producción, algunos ejecutivos de Fox comenzaron a preocuparse y como solución sugirieron que se cortaran varias escenas de la película para reducir su duración total y con ello ahorrar costos. Cameron se rehusó a esta propuesta y le dijo a Fox: «¿Quieren cortar mi película? ¡Tendrán que despedirme! ¿Quieren despedirme? ¡Van a tener que matarme!». El cineasta ofreció renunciar a sus ganancias, aunque luego explicó que era un tema complejo. Añadió en sus declaraciones: «... en resumen la película cuesta mucho más proporcionalmente que Terminator 2 y True Lies. Esos filmes subieron un 7 u 8% de su presupuesto inicial. Titanic también tuvo un gran presupuesto al principio, pero se incrementó mucho más ... Como productor y director, asumo la responsabilidad del estudio que está llevando las cuentas, así que lo hago menos doloroso para ellos. Lo hice en dos ocasiones diferentes. No me obligaron a hacerlo; al contrario, estuvieron fascinados de que lo hiciera». La filmación de Titanic concluyó el 22 de marzo de 1997. Efectos thumb|right|Imagen de un batiscafo [[Mir (batiscafos)|Mir como el utilizado por Cameron para las escenas iniciales del sitio del naufragio.]] Cameron deseaba incorporar efectos especiales innovadores en Titanic, así que contrató a Digital Domain para que continuara el desarrollo de la tecnología digital. Previamente, el director había trabajado con efectos digitales en sus películas The Abyss y Terminator 2. Otras producciones cinematográficas anteriores sobre el RMS Titanic filmaban el agua en cámara lenta, lo cual provocaba que esta no luciera del todo convincente. Cameron alentó a su equipo a grabar el modelo en miniatura del barco de como «si hicieramos un anuncio comercial para la White Star Line». Tras realizar las tomas, se añadieron el agua y el humo de forma digital, así como otros extras que se grabaron en una fase de cámara lenta. El supervisor de efectos visuales Rob Legato escaneó los rostros de muchos actores, incluyéndose a sí mismo y a sus hijos, para los dobles y actores extra digitales. Había también un modelo de de la popa del transatlántico que podía romperse en dos partes en repetidas ocasiones; esta fue la única miniatura que se usó en el agua. Para las tomas de los motores del barco, se usaron imágenes de los motores del SS Jeremiah O'Brien y se alternaron con montajes de apoyo en miniatura y con escenas de los actores grabadas en una pantalla verde. Con tal de evitar más gastos, el salón de la primera clase, consistente en un set en miniatura, se añadió a un fondo de pantalla verde. Un tanque adjunto con capacidad de 9 000 000 litros, en el cual el set completo podía inclinarse en el agua, se usó para filmar los interiores del hundimiento. Para hundir la gran escalera, se vertieron 340 000 litros de agua en el set conforme se sumergía en el tanque. Inesperadamente, la cascada de agua arrancó la escalera de su base de acero reforzado, aunque nadie resultó herido. El exterior de de largo del barco se sumergió a la mitad en el tanque originalmente, aunque al tratarse de la parte más pesada de la embarcación, actuó como un amortiguador contra el agua; para que se sumergiera, Cameron se vio en la necesidad de vaciar una gran parte del set e inclusive de romper por su propia cuenta algunas de las ventanas. Una vez que se sumergió el comedor, el equipo ocupó tres días para grabar el robot submarino de Lovett en el sitio del naufragio, que aparece en las escenas iniciales del filme. Las escenas que siguieron al hundimiento, donde la gente debía permanecer en las aguas frías del Océano Atlántico, se rodaron en un tanque con capacidad de 1 300 000 litros, mientras que los cadáveres congelados se crearon al aplicarse un polvo a los actores que se cristalizaba al exponerse al agua, y se colocó cera en su cabello y su vestimenta para dar una impresión aún más realista al efecto del congelamiento. La escena donde se muestra cómo el barco se rompe en dos partes previo a su hundimiento requirió que uno de los sets se inclinara. Además, participaron en ese segmento 150 extras y 100 dobles. De acuerdo a Media-awareness.ca, a Cameron no le agradaban las escenas del hundimiento del Titanic en producciones pasadas, ya que la mostraban con cierta lentitud y omitían «lo terriblemente caótico que debió haber sido en verdad». Al grabar a las personas que caían por la cubierta del barco conforme se inclinaba el set, algunos dobles resultaron heridos, así que al final se usaron efectos digitales para la escena descrita. Edición thumb|El Corazón del Océano. Cameron omitió un «hecho histórico crucial» en su producción: el barco que estaba cerca del Titanic tras chocar con el iceberg, pero que apagó su radio esa noche por lo que no escuchó las llamadas de auxilio del transatlántico. «Sí, el SS Californian. Ese no era un compromiso para el rodaje principal. Más bien era como para añadir más énfasis, creando una verdad emocional para la película», mencionó al respecto el director. También señaló que hubo aspectos sobre el hundimiento que parecían ser notables durante las fases de pre y postproducción, pero que al final no eran tan importantes conforme el filme se iba completando. «La historia del Californian estaba ahí el libreto original; incluso grabamos una escena donde sus tripulantes apagaban su radio Marconi ... Pero se eliminó. Fue un corte definitivo, ya que te centra de vuelta en ese mundo. Si Titanic es poderoso como una metáfora, como un microcosmos, sobre el fin del mundo en algún sentido, entonces ese mundo debe ser autónomo». En el primer corte de edición de la cinta, Cameron modificó el final planeado que daba una resolución a la historia de Brock Lovett. En esa versión original, Brock y Lizzy ven a la anciana Rose en la popa del bote y temen que vaya a suicidarse. Rose entonces revela que ella tuvo consigo el diamante «Corazón del Océano» todo ese tiempo, pero que no lo vendió porque quería vivir por su cuenta, sin la ayuda de Cal. Luego, ella le decía a Brock que la vida era inapreciable y tiraba el diamante en el océano, después de permitirle a Brock sostenerlo por un instante. Tras aceptar que el tesoro era indigno, Brock se reía por su estupidez. Rose luego regresaba a su camarote en el barco, y la trama finalizaba con las escenas que sí están en la versión final de Titanic. En plena labor de edición, Cameron pensó que en ese instante la audiencia no estaría más interesada en Brock Lovett así que decidió cortar la escena, con lo cual Rose está sola cuando tira el diamante. Asimismo, no quería interrumpir la melancolía de la audiencia tras el hundimiento del barco. La versión que se usó como primera exhibición de prueba (para conocer la reacción de la audiencia previa a su estreno) mostraba una secuencia de lucha entre Jack y Lovejoy, guardaespaldas de Cal, que tomaba lugar después de que Jack y Rose escapan del comedor hundido. A la audiencia presente en dicha exhibición no le agradó esa escena. La escena había sido escrita para dar más suspenso a la trama y mostraba a Cal ofreciéndole de forma falsa a Lovejoy el «Corazón del Océano» si éste lograba quitárselo a Jack y Rose. Por lo tanto, Lovejoy perseguía a la pareja en el comedor de primera clase, que estaba hundiéndose. Apenas escapaban de él, Lovejoy escuchaba la mano de Rose golpear el agua al deslizarse la mesa debajo de la cual se escondía la joven. A manera de venganza por haberlo acusado de robar el collar, Jack lo atacaba y golpeaba su cabeza con una ventana de vidrio, lo cual explica la herida en la cabeza de Lovejoy que puede verse cuando muere en la versión definitiva del filme. La audiencia de la exhibición de prueba dijo que no era muy realista que alguien arriesgara su vida por riqueza, así que Cameron eliminó la secuencia, así como por el ritmo de la trama. Muchas otras escenas se cortaron por razones similares de la versión final. Banda sonora thumb|[[Sissel Kyrkjebø.]] James Horner compuso la banda sonora de Titanic. Para la parte vocal que se escucha en el filme, descrita por Earle Hitchner de The Wall Street Journal como «evocadora», Horner eligió a la cantante noruega Sissel Kyrkjebø, mejor conocida como «Sissel». El compositor la conocía de su álbum Innerst I Sjelen, del cual le gustaba su interpretación de la canción Eg veit i himmerik ei borg (trad. lit: «Sé que en el cielo hay un castillo»). Antes de elegir a Sissel, había hecho pruebas con 25 o 30 cantantes en las que buscaba una voz en particular para crear estados de ánimo específicos en la cinta. La fuente original es The Wall Street Journal, y requiere suscripción. Horner escribió el tema «My Heart Will Go On» de forma secreta con Will Jennings, ya que Cameron no quería inicialmente ninguna canción en el filme. Céline Dion accedió a grabar una versión ''demo tras ser convencida por su esposo, René Angélil. No fue sino hasta que Cameron se encontró en un estado de ánimo conveniente que Horner le presentó «My Heart Will Go On»; tras reproducirla algunas veces, Cameron dio su aprobación, aunque le preocupaba que fuese criticado por «ser en cierta forma comercial al final de la película». Además, consideró que la canción era «tan buena como la de El guardaespaldas, o cualquier otra de las mejores canciones románticas de la década previa». El director también quería calmar a los ejecutivos del estudio, que se mostraban ansiosos respecto a la producción, y se dio cuenta de que «un tema musical representativo de esta película podría ser un factor positivo para garantizar la culminación de su producción». Horner dedicó la mayor parte del tiempo en sus labores de composición a la conducción de la orquesta, integrada por cien músicos en Todd AO, en Studio City, California. Para las escenas del hundimiento, Cameron le indicó que era preferible usar más percusión para representar la «acción pura» del clímax. En sus propias palabras: «En un cierto momento tenía que tener listo el material para grabarlo. Estuve trabajando con él de forma exclusiva desde marzo, porque nunca supimos cuándo íbamos a terminar». La banda sonora fue, como la película, un gran éxito tanto en la recepción de la crítica como en lo comercial. Con más de 30 millones de copias vendidas, fue la banda sonora más vendida y uno de los álbumes más vendidos en general. En Estados Unidos fue certificado «11 x Platinum» por la RIAA; en Australia, con más de 350 mil copias vendidas, «5 x Platinum» por la ARIA; y en Canadá, donde vendió más de un millón de copias, fue certificada «Diamond» (Diamante) por la CRIA. Debido al éxito del álbum, Horner compuso uno nuevo titulado Back to Titanic, una mezcla de material del disco anterior con material nuevo, que si bien fue un éxito también, no llegó a superar a predecesor. A continuación, se muestran las pistas de la banda sonora en una lista desplegable. thumb|right|249px Audio La fase final de producción inició el 8 de septiembre y se prolongó por un mes y medio, en donde se procedió a la edición del sonido de Titanic en los estudios Skywalker Ranch, radicados en San Francisco, California. Ciertamente los efectos de sonido eran importantes, sobre todo en las escenas donde el barco se parte y se hunde. Previamente, Cameron había editado el sonido por cuenta propia con ayuda del software Avid. Varios de los sonidos que se usaron en el filme se incorporaron a partir de la biblioteca multimedia de Skywalker Ranch, conformada por hasta 500 000 sonidos diferentes. Para las escenas de los motores del barco, se contrató al diseñador de sonido Chris Boyes, quien optó por usar una especie de freno aerodinámico de un remolcador. Otros sonidos se editaron tras ser grabados de manera individual, tal como el de un barco anclado en la bahía de San Francisco que golpeaba su amarre en un día con fuertes vientos. Ya que en todo el proceso de edición se tuvo que crear una paleta de distintos colores para cada toma de la película, esta etapa de la producción abarcó varias horas de trabajo. Características técnicas La película se filmó con dos diferentes tipos de cámaras creadas por Panavision: Panaflex Gold II (con lentes Primo de 35 mm y la capacidad de reducir el nivel de ruido existente en otros modelos de la compañía) y Panaflex Platinum (también con lentes de 35 mm del modelo Primo, posee un visor corrector del color). A su vez, la longitud del metraje grabado en total es de 5426 metros, equivalente a 10 rollos de película. Se rodó bajo la técnica cinematográfica Techniscope para las tomas submarinas y Super 35 para las demás escenas. La relación de aspecto es de 2.35: 1. En cuanto al audio, las mezclas que aparecen en la edición final son DTS 70 mm (para las copias en formato de 70 mm), DTS, Dolby Digital y SDDS. Doblaje El doblaje para Hispanoamérica se llevó a cabo en los estudios Audiomaster 3000; la dirección corrió a cargo de Jorge Roig. Para los protagonistas, prestaron sus voces los actores de voz José Antonio Macías (Jack), Cony Madera (Rose), Salvador Delgado (Cal), Humberto Solórzano (Lovejoy), Sylvia Garcel (Molly Brown), Magda Giner (Ruth), Araceli de León (Rose anciana) y Gerardo Reyero (Brock Lovett). Respecto al doblaje de España, los actores de voz Luis Posada (Jack), Nuria Mediavilla (Rose), Salvador Vidal (Cal), Joaquín Díaz (Lovejoy), María Dolores Gispert (Molly Brown), María Luisa Solá (Ruth), Martha Martorell (Rose anciana) y Antonio Lara (Brock Lovett) participaron en los roles estelares de Titanic. Cabe añadirse que esta versión se produjo en el estudio Sonoblock, radicado en Barcelona, bajo la dirección de Antonio Lara. Lanzamiento Retraso de la fecha de estreno En un inicio, la película se estrenaría el 2 de julio de 1997 como medida estratégica para recaudar más dinero, pues es bien conocido que estas fechas son consideradas como más lucrativas para los blockbusters (o producciones de gran presupuesto que han generado altas expectativas en una determinada audiencia) pues albergan las vacaciones de verano. Sin embargo, la fecha se pospuso ya que el director consideró en abril de ese año que «los efectos especiales eran muy complicados» como para que la postproducción pudiese estar lista para entonces. El 28 de mayo, Paramount Pictures anunció que Titanic debutaría en la pantalla grande el 19 de diciembre de 1997. Ante esto, la prensa comenzó a especular sobre las razones de su retraso. Algunos exhibidores de películas en EE. UU. y Canadá consideraron que era «una decisión correcta» ya que así «se le da espacio a otras grandes producciones esa temporada». Peculiarmente, en la nueva fecha anunciada también se estrenarían La máscara del Zorro, El mañana nunca muere y Home Alone 3. A mediados de 1997, David Foster (coproductor de La máscara del zorro) declaró que «no me preocupa [en alusión a competir en su debut con Titanic...] Lo máximo que sé es que no le temo... El barco se hunde. Todos se ahogan. El mundo entero ya se sabe la historia». Al final, de las tres cintas ya mencionadas que se estrenarían junto con Titanic, solamente El mañana nunca muere debutó el 19 de diciembre, pues las otras modificaron sus fechas de estreno en cines. Igualmente, se habló en los medios de comunicación sobre el presupuesto de la película y algunos concluyeron que la fecha de retraso obedecía a que la película era un desastre. No obstante, algunos productores de Fox mencionaron que el presupuesto (que le llevó a ser considerada como «la película más costosa jamás hecha») se debía a que «el cine jamás se había hecho a esa escala». En junio de ese mismo año, algunos empleados de Digital Domain (estudio encargado de los efectos digitales del filme) dieron a conocer que la verdadera razón del retraso en la postproducción se debió a que Cameron no les envió a tiempo un centenar de escenas a editar. Sobre este incidente, Cameron se defendió al expresar que «todo era con tal de brindar una máxima calidad» al producto final. Ciertamente, los ejecutivos de Fox estaban preocupados por el éxito que pudiese tener el filme y varios productores de otros estudios consideraban que «Fox no recuperaría la inversión» hecha en Titanic. Incluso se comentó que estos últimos habían invertido las ganancias obtenidas por Independence Day el año previo, en 1996, en esta nueva producción. Proyecciones de prueba El productor Tom Sherak se encargó de preparar junto con National Research Group una proyección de prueba de Titanic, al igual a como se había hecho en las fases finales de la producción para conocer la reacción de la audiencia. Para entonces, sólo algunos amigos del director habían visto la cinta previamente (entre ellos Scott Ross y Stan Winston). La proyección especial se llevó a cabo en el Mall of America de la ciudad estadounidense de Mineápolis. Respecto a la audiencia, se invitó a 500 personas de forma gratuita a la función especial sin que supiesen que se trataba de la anticipada Titanic. El público creía que vería Grandes esperanzas, también de Fox. Al finalizar la proyección, la audiencia elogió Titanic. Inclusive una de las asistentes a la función mencionó que «tan sólo el diálogo en la cena de la primera clase valía 200 millones USD». A partir de ese momento, las expectativas por Titanic se tornaron más positivas. De acuerdo a algunos estudiosos de multimedia, el éxito de la cinta se debió también a la innovación de los medios de comunicación respecto a la publicidad del cine. Con el desarrollo del Internet y la aparición de los primeros programas de televisión sobre cine, «se puso el entretenimiento en la punta de los dedos de los consumidores». El 26 de julio, Cameron tomó un día de descanso libre en las labores de postproducción para contraer matrimonio con Linda Hamilton. Se llevaron a cabo posteriormente otras dos proyecciones de prueba: la primera en Portland, Oregón el 12 de agosto y la última el 17 del mismo mes en Anaheim Hills, California. Para ambas exhibiciones, los responsables escogieron a las audiencias por medio de una lista de diez películas donde cada persona debía escoger las películas que le habían gustado. Quienes escogieron cuatro de dicho listado fueron aprobados para las proyecciones; cabe añadirse que solamente se reclutó a 20 personas por proyección. En ambas exhibiciones, Cameron quiso descubrir la reacción de la gente en cuanto a si les parecía muy larga la duración de Titanic. Al público de Oregón le pareció en su mayoría muy extensa, por lo que el director optó por recortar seis minutos de las escenas iniciales del sumergible en el sitio del hundimiento. Mercadotecnia Al momento de encauzar los costos de promoción y publicidad, Paramount y Fox tuvieron que decidir varios aspectos para dar a conocer el filme a distintos rangos de audiencia. El primer póster promocional, lanzado en mayo de 1997, mostraba el casco alargado del barco y la frase «Collide with Destiny» (trad. lit: «Colisiona con el destino»). Posteriormente Arthur Cohen, jefe del área de mercadotecnia de Paramount, junto con Nancy Goliger, realizaron más imágenes promocionales en base al póster previo, sólo que esta vez colocaron las fotografías de Winslet y DiCaprio y la frase «Nothing on Earth Could Come Between Them» («Nada en la Tierra podría separarlos»). Para el tráiler, apostaron por mostrar más escenas sobre la trama en vez del choque con el iceberg y el hundimiento. A finales de noviembre, Fox empezó a comercializar réplicas de algunos objetos que aparecen en la película. Entre estos productos se incluyeron chalecos y botes salvavidas así como ropa usada por los actores estelares. Aproximadamente dos semanas después de su distribución, los estudios confirmaron que ya se habían vendido la mayoría de las réplicas producidas a manera de promoción. En febrero de 1998, Cameron anunció que se comercializarían más réplicas dado el éxito de Titanic en recaudaciones. Un par de días antes del estreno en cines de Titanic, las escritoras Paula Parisi y Nancy Griffin se disputaron los derechos para escribir sus respectivos libros acerca de la producción de la cinta. Estreno Titanic se estrenó en el Festival Internacional de Cine de Tokio el 1 de noviembre de 1997, donde la prensa asistente elogió el filme. No obstante, The New York Times describió la reacción del público japonés como «tibia» respecto a la exhibición de la película. La premiere con el reparto principal y el director ocurrió el domingo 14 de diciembre en el Mann's Chinese Theater de Hollywood, California. Unos días después, el 19 de diciembre, se estrenó a nivel mundial y debutó en EE. UU. al mismo tiempo que El mañana nunca muere y MouseHunt. A continuación se muestran las fechas respectivas de estreno en cada país: Fechas *Japón 1 noviembre 1997 (Tokyo International Film Festival) *Reino Unido 18 noviembre 1997 (Londres) (premiere) *EE.UU. 14 diciembre 1997 (Los Angeles, California) (premiere) *Australia 18 de diciembre 1997 *Hong Kong 18 de diciembre 1997 *Malasia 18 de diciembre 1997 *Nueva Zelanda 18 de diciembre 1997 *Singapur 18 de diciembre 1997 *Canadá 19 de diciembre 1997 *Puerto Rico 19 de diciembre 1997 *EE.UU. 19 de diciembre 1997 *Japón 20 de diciembre 1997 *Sudáfrica 20 de diciembre 1997 *Taiwan 20 de diciembre 1997 *Tailandia 26 de diciembre 1997 *Islandia 01 de enero 1998 *México 01 de enero 1998 *Panamá 01 de enero 1998 *Indonesia 05 de enero 1998 *Bélgica 07 de enero 1998 *Francia 07 de enero 1998 *Eslovenia 07 de enero 1998 *Suiza 7 enero 1998 (región de habla francesa) *Alemania 08 de enero 1998 *España 08 de enero 1998 *Austria 09 de enero 1998 *Israel 09 de enero 1998 *Suiza 9 enero 1998 (región de habla italiana) *Suiza 9 enero 1998 (región de habla alemana) *Países Bajos 15 enero 1998 (Amsterdam) (premiere) *Brasil 16 de enero 1998 *Finlandia 16 de enero 1998 *Grecia 16 de enero 1998 *Italia 16 de enero 1998 *Portugal 16 de enero 1998 *Suecia 16 de enero 1998 *Uruguay 16 de enero 1998 *Bolivia 20 de enero 1998 *Hungría 22 de enero 1998 *Dinamarca 23 de enero 1998 *Perú 23 de enero 1998 *Reino Unido 23 de enero 1998 *Irlanda 24 de enero 1998 *Kuwait 29 de enero 1998 *Países Bajos 29 de enero 1998 *Líbano 02 1998 *Chile 3 febrero 1998 (estreno) *Filipinas 04 de febrero 1998 *Argentina 05 de febrero 1998 *Chile 05 de febrero 1998 *República Checa 05 de febrero 1998 *Eslovaquia 05 de febrero 1998 *Colombia 13 de febrero 1998 *Noruega 13 de febrero 1998 *Polonia 13 de febrero 1998 *Venezuela 18 de febrero 1998 *Rusia 20 de febrero 1998 *Corea del Sur 20 de febrero 1998 *Turquía 20 de febrero 1998 *Egipto 03 1998 *Yugoslavia 05 de marzo 1998 *Bulgaria 06 de marzo 1998 *Estonia 06 de marzo 1998 *Letonia 06 de marzo 1998 *Lituania 06 de marzo 1998 *Rumanía 06 de marzo 1998 *Croacia 12 de marzo 1998 *India 13 de marzo 1998 *China, 03 de abril 1998 *México 17 julio 1998 (re-estreno) *Pakistán 14 de agosto 1998 *Corea del Sur 13 marzo 1999 (re-estreno) Reestreno en 3D En 2009, Cameron anunció su intención de reestrenar Titanic en formato 3D en algún momento de 2011. Un año después, dijo que se reestrenaría en la primavera de 2012 y Paramount luego confirmó que el reestreno tendría lugar el 6 de abril de 2012; esto sería cuatro días antes de la fecha en que el RMS Titanic partió de Inglaterra, el 10 de abril de 1912. Los estudios revelaron que la fecha elegida era para conmemorar el centenario de la partida inaugural del transatlántico. Igualmente, coincidiría con el centésimo aniversario de Paramount, a celebrarse un mes después del reestreno de Titanic. Sobre la demora en el proceso de conversión a 3D de la película, Cameron dijo: «Hemos visto un par de minutos convertidos a 3D. Se ve espectacular. Pero realmente necesita que el director se involucre para asegurarse de que las decisiones se toman correctamente». También se anunció que la película sería reestrenada en formato IMAX. En octubre de 2011, Cameron y Landau mostraron 18 minutos de la cinta en formato 3D en el estudio de Paramount. Cameron señaló que «no es perfecto, es 2,99D, no es realmente 3D» y dijo además que quería hacer la distinción de que los estudios convierten apresuradamente películas a 2,4D y las señalan como 3D para obtener una mayor recaudación. A principios de 2012, se reveló un adelanto de dos días de la fecha de reestreno, quedando el 4 de abril como la fecha elegida, y se dijo que la película tendría su debut en 3D el 14 de febrero, para conmemorar el Día de San Valentín, en las principales ciudades de EE. UU. y en algunos países como Argentina, Brasil, España, México, Australia y el Reino Unido, entre otros. El costo de la adaptación a formato 3D fue de 18 millones USD. Respecto al reestreno en cines, el director señaló: La conversión en 3D fue bien recibida por los críticos. Peter Travers de la revista Rolling Stone le otorgó 3,5 estrellas sobre 4 y dijo que la encontraba «muy deslumbrante ... El 3D intensifica a Titanic. Estas ahí. Agarrado como nunca antes en una épica intima que consigue su lugar en la cápsula del tiempo de las películas». Owen Gleiberman de Entertainment Weekly le dio una "A" a la película y escribió «Por una vez, los efectos en una película 3D no se parecen oscurecidos o distractivos. Parecen sensacionalmente nítidos y vivos». Por otro lado, Richard Corliss de Time, que en su momento había criticado la versión de 1997, dijo «Tuve una sensación bastante parecida: Por momentos impresionado, pero en general anegado». En cuanto a los efectos 3D dijo que notaba que «la cuidadosa conversión a 3D le daba volumen y impacto a ciertos momentos... pero separa el primer plano y el fondo de cada escena, los convertidores han tallado un campo visual discreto, no orgánico». Ann Hornaday de The Washington Post dijo preguntarse «si los dos valores gemelos, humanismo y espectáculo, son mejorados en la conversión a 3D, y la respuesta a eso es: No lo están». Además añadió que la «conversión a 3D crea distancia donde debería haber intimidad, por no mencionar momentos raros en la elaboración y composición». En un mes de exhibición, desde el 4 de abril al 3 de mayo de 2012, la nueva versión de Titanic ganó 56 925 174 USD adicionales a la recaudación original en EE. UU. y Canadá, convirtiéndose en el segundo reestreno en 3D más exitoso en la historia del cine contemporáneo, por debajo solamente de El rey león (2011) que recaudó 94,2 millones USD en esos mismos países. En cuanto a su recaudación total, recaudó 343 550 770 USD, de los cuales 285,6 millones USD provienen del extranjero (83,2% de la taquilla total). Con esto supera la cifra mundial de El rey león 3D (176,6 millones en total) y Star Wars: The Phantom Menace 3D (102,7 millones). Su debut alcanzó notoriedad en China, donde obtuvo 67 millones USD, considerado como el mayor ingreso en taquilla en apenas un día. Inclusive, se convirtió en una de las películas con mayores recaudaciones de 2012, superando las taquillas de Battleship, Wrath of the Titans y John Carter. A continuación, se enlistan las fechas de estreno y las recaudaciones en distintos países de la película en 3D: Italia 14 febrero 2012 (3-D version) (limitado) Taiwán 3 Abril 2012 (3-D version) Bélgica 4 abril de 2012 (3-D version) Canadá 4 abril de 2012 (3-D version) Francia 4 abril de 2012 (3-D version) Hong Kong 4 Abril 2012 (3-D version) Islandia 4 Abril 2012 (3-D version) Japón 4 abril de 2012 (3-D version) (limitado) España 4 abril de 2012 (3-D version) Suecia 4 abril de 2012 (3-D version) EE.UU. 4 Abril 2012 (3-D version) Bahrein 05 de abril 2012 (3-D version) Croacia 5 Abril 2012 (3-D version) Alemania 5 abril de 2012 (3-D version) Grecia 5 Abril 2012 (3-D version) Hungría 5 abril de 2012 (3-D version) Israel 5 Abril 2012 (3-D version) Kuwait 5 Abril 2012 (3-D version) Kuwait 5 Abril 2012 (3-D version) Países Bajos 5 abril de 2012 (3-D version) *Nueva Zelanda 5 Abril 2012 (3-D version) *Portugal 5 abril de 2012 (3-D version) *Rusia 5 Abril 2012 (3-D version) *Serbia 5 Abril 2012 (3-D version) *Singapur 5 Abril 2012 (3-D version) *Armenia 06 de abril 2012 (3-D version) *Estonia 6 Abril 2012 (3-D version) *India 6 Abril 2012 (3-D version) *Irlanda 6 Abril 2012 (3-D version) *Italia 6 Abril 2012 (3-D version) *Pakistán 6 Abril 2012 (3-D version) *Rumania 6 Abril 2012 (3-D version) *Tailandia 06 de abril 2012 *Turquía 6 Abril 2012 (3-D version) *Reino Unido 6 abril de 2012 (3-D version) *Japón 7 abril de 2012 (3-D version) *Filipinas 7 Abril 2012 (3-D version) *Argentina 12 Abril 2012 (3-D version) *Lituania 12 Abril 2012 (3-D version) *Perú 12 Abril 2012 (3D Version) (re-estreno) *Brasil 13 Abril 2012 (3-D version) *Colombia 13 Abril 2012 (3-D version) *México 13 de abril de 2012 (3-D version) *Noruega 13 abril de 2012 (3-D version) *Polonia 13 Abril 2012 (3-D version) *Paraguay 20 Abril 2012 (3-D version) Premios Titanic obtuvo 89 galardones y 48 nominaciones. Entre los premios más notables se encuentran once premios de la Academia (previamente sólo Ben-Hur, de 1959, había logrado la misma cantidad de premios Óscar), |group=n.}} cuatro Globos de Oro, ocho galardones Satellite, dos premios People's Choice, dos premios MTV Movie, un reconocimiento SAG y un galardón Annie. A continuación se muestra un listado de los premios y nominaciones que obtuvo la película en los premios Óscar, BAFTA y los Globos de Oro. |} Legado [[Archivo:Buddelschiff Titanic.JPG|thumb|right|Imagen de un modelo en miniatura del Titanic en el interior de una botella de cristal, en reminiscencia al hundimiento del mismo tras chocar con el iceberg.]] Titanic «marcó una fiebre a nivel mundial» tras su estreno. De acuerdo al profesor de psicología Jonathan Freedman, de la Universidad de Toronto, «es llamado 'contagio de masas', en donde la gente reacciona a algo e influye en los demás ... Si nadie hubiese escuchado que hay personas que han ido a ver Titanic diez veces, entonces quizá menos personas habrían ido a verla diez veces. Se ha convertido en un fenómeno general, donde la gente intenta romper el récord de otros». El autor Richard Parton Howells, en su libro The myth of the Titanic, añade que la producción de Cameron es bien conocida por representar con exactitud los sucesos históricos y que «ha sido la que ha informado a muchos sobre la historia del RMS Titanic». De acuerdo a Warren Buckland, el filme obtuvo tal fama en parte por la combinación de una trama romántica y escenarios caóticos. En su opinión, «cinta es ejemplo de una importante tendencia en las películas de acción/aventura estadounidenses: la consciencia recurre a las audiencias femeninas». Buckland cita a continuación las similitudes entre la película y Alien, el octavo pasajero así como The Terminator, al considerar que en ambas producciones el rol estelar recae en una mujer fuerte, tal y como sucede en Titanic con el personaje de Rose. Lo cierto es que varios estudiosos y académicos se han empeñado en explicar el considerable éxito de la película en la audiencia: sus teorías abarcan desde la combinación de géneros, el estilo visual, la «Leomania» y el marketing hasta la canción principal interpretada por Dion («My Heart Will Go On»). Un factor importante es que Titanic logró la misma atención tanto del público masculino como del femenino, y acrecentó el interés en el lujoso transatlántico hundido en 1912. Desde 1998, se la consideró la película con más recaudaciones de todos los tiempos, hasta comienzos de 2010 cuando la siguiente producción de Cameron, Avatar, superó en recaudaciones a Titanic. Su éxito se tradujo también en el sector crítico, donde se le premió con diversos galardones, entre los cuales sobresalen los once premios Óscar que obtuvo, cifra solamente igualada por Ben-Hur en 1959 (al récord se sumaría luego El Señor de los Anillos: el retorno del Rey, en 2003). En la ceremonia de premiación, tras obtener el reconocimiento como «Mejor director», Cameron terminó su discurso diciendo: «I'm the king of the world!» («Soy el rey del mundo»), una frase citada por DiCaprio en una de las escenas memorables de la película. La frase adquirió relevancia a partir de este suceso y se le ha catalogado como una de las citas más célebres del cine por parte del American Film Institute (AFI), aunque también como «una de las más cursis» según una encuesta hecha en 2004. En 2008, la publicación Empire eligió a Titanic como una de las «500 mejores películas de todos los tiempos», similar al listado hecho por el AFI donde la consideró entre sus «100 mejores producciones cinematográficas de la historia». thumb|right|En la [[Anexo:Premios Óscar de 1997|entrega de 1997 de los Premios Óscar, Titanic obtuvo once premios de la Academia, récord hasta entonces logrado solamente por Ben-Hur (1958). En la historia del cine solamente estas dos y El Señor de los Anillos: el retorno del Rey (2003) han logrado tal hazaña.]] En una entrevista hecha por la revista Wired a Cameron, el cineasta señaló: «Tras el éxito de la película, me interesé menos en el cine de Hollywood y más en los desafíos de la fotografía y la exploración acuáticas». Así, después de Titanic, se ocupó de dirigir los documentales Expedition: Bismarck (en torno al hundimiento del acorazado Bismarck), Ghosts of the Abyss (donde explora de nuevo el RMS Titanic) y Aliens of the Deep (en el cual el director se embarca con científicos de la NASA en la dorsal centro-oceánica para filmar formas de vida inéditas). En cuanto a los protagonistas, DiCaprio confesó en una entrevista a la revista estadounidense Ok! que la cinta le había dado una notable popularidad como actor, en especial por las jóvenes que acudían a verlo en los cines. Esta situación también se extendió a Winslet. La prensa consideraba que el personaje de Jack en Titanic difícilmente podría «ser superado» por DiCaprio en sus siguientes filmes. El actor confesó que esta situación le resultaba «incómoda», ya que «no quería ser identificado por siempre como Jack». Mientras tanto, Winslet consideró que a partir de su participación en Titanic pudo elegir «libremente» los siguientes proyectos en los que quería participar. En sus propias palabras: «después de Titanic, la gente empezó a catalogarnos como la nueva 'pareja de ensueño de Hollywood', pero gracias a Dios no nos fuimos por ese camino». La siguiente ocasión en la que ambos actores volverían a actuar juntos en una cinta sería en Revolutionary Road, en 2008. En 2008, se inauguró una exhibición con objetos y vestuarios usados en la producción de la película a manera de homenaje al filme. De acuerdo con su creadora, «más de un millón de personas» visitaron la exhibición en sus dos años de existencia; cerró a principios de 2010. Esta muestra formó parte del museo estadounidense Titanic Branson, que además contiene otras exhibiciones con artefactos del barco y una serie de visitas guiadas al edificio en el que se alberga, reminiscente en su apariencia al transatlántico desaparecido. Con motivo del relanzamiento de Titanic en 3D en 2012, se inauguró una nueva exhibición con objetos usados en la producción del filme. En Kabul, Afganistán, el filme gozó de una cierta popularidad entre sus habitantes, quienes se cortaban el cabello al estilo de DiCaprio en su personaje de Jack e incluso se adoptó el logotipo de Titanic en productos comerciales. Esto adquiere relevancia dado el hecho de que en los años 2000 estaban prohibidos el cine, la televisión y el video en esa región (para ver Titanic, se hicieron de casetes VHS provenientes de Pakistán o Irán). Según Kate Clark, «posiblemente los afganos veían al barco como el símbolo del régimen talibán, aparentemente inexpugnable, pero en la realidad algo defectuoso». Debido al éxito de la cinta, Fox planteó en enero de 1998 que seguiría manteniendo bajo control los presupuestos de sus siguientes cintas aunque «lo harían de diferente forma». Bill Mechanic comentó que «no es una buena propuesta de negocios» al referirse a futuras producciones de similar o igual presupuesto que el de Titanic. USA Today comentó que la cinta había «destruido» varias políticas adoptadas por los estudios de esa época, entre las cuales sobresalían que «una película de tres horas era muy larga como para ser un blockbuster» o que «los jóvenes no acudirían al cine a ver un drama histórico». Referencias Galería Academy_Awards_1988.jpg Akademik_Mstislaw_Keldysch_in_Kiel.jpg Buddelschiff_Titanic.JPG James_Cameron.jpg Mir_front.jpg RMS_Olympic_aft_grand_staircase.jpg RMS_Titanic_sea_trials_April_2,_1912.jpg Robert_Altman_Cannes_(extract).png Rosarito_Beach,_Baja_California,_Mexico.jpg The_Heart_of_the_Ocean.jpg Sissel_Kyrkjebø.jpg Titanic_3D_ship_April_4_poster.jpg Titanic_breaks_in_half.jpg Titanic_Eisberg.jpg Titanic_modelo_cropped.jpg White_Star_Line.JPG Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas románticas Categoría:Películas de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Películas de Paramount Pictures Categoría:Películas de 1997 Categoría:Películas de Hechos reales Categoría:Películas dirigidas por James Cameron Categoría:Películas dramáticas Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar